User talk:TrekkyStar
For older discussions, see archive, 1 Rift Fleet Hailing I have recieved your message and would also like to chat with you. Contact us on my talk page. Rift Fleet 18:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Have you checked ou tmy user page yet? Rift Fleet 19:13, 12 October 2008 (UTC) So can you tell me abou this wiki? I was told that you can host your own stories here, am I right? Rift Fleet 19:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Ok now look up in the search area ST: Futures, and USS Gemini (NX-08). I moved these things from my user page to clear it up. Hope thats ok. Also my story needs to be uploaded from my flash drive so I may not be able to get it here today. This also brings up that the update section will be on my user page until the story can start. Rift Fleet 19:50, 12 October 2008 (UTC) i have a favor to ask. Can you delete Gemini (NX-08) page? I messed up because I forgot to add the USS at the top. Also what do youmean by a better name? I thought that name would suit my story. Rift Fleet 19:57, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Im still lost, lol, but did you delete that page I talked about? Rift Fleet 20:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes. --From [[User:TrekkyStar|''TrekkyStar]][[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:27, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Yay, but when adding ships do you have to put USS at the top? Or is it unnecisasary*? Rift Fleet 20:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :It looks better that way and they do it the same on Memory Alpha and Beta. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:41, 12 October 2008 (UTC) More questions of course. Umm when creating ship classes should "class" be capitalized. EX: Constitution Class. Or would you leave it like: Constitution class? Rift Fleet 16:12, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:31, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Yes?? What, Class or class? Oh yea what did you change on my story? I do not reconize what you did. Also it is my story so I would like the author section to be me. As I am the one making this story and not you! Rift Fleet 16:10, 14 October 2008 (UTC) class I changed the page title from Prequel to Story:Futures: Prequel. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 22:28, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I got it. when you change something on the main story page then the author changes. Sorry if I went off on you I just did not understand. But please before you change something like that inform me on my talk page so that I get what you are doing. I would hate for us to stop talking to each other, gets lonely after a while. :) Rift Fleet 15:31, 15 October 2008 (UTC) So lets see USS Concord is set around the Movie era correct? So do you think that when both me and you get ahead do you think that we could create a combined series where the Dyson and Concord meet? I mean I still have to work on how the USS Dyson sets off but I thought that it could be cool if we could sometime create an episode, were both of our ships meet, but we make the episode divided like the Dysons side of the story is on my story's page while the concords side is in your story's page. If you want to talk more reply on my talk page. Rift Fleet 17:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) OK we may not be able to do that since CBS and paramount must be notified of any story created by a fan befor ethey are to be posted on the internet. Take a look at the recent changes and go to those pages to delete the links and articles until I can OFFICALLY post my story on the WEB. Also I planned on the USS Dyson starting out around the time of ST: The Undiscovered Country. But please do what I ask until I figure things out! Should not take long to contact them but I just lik eto have peace of mind. Rift Fleet 13:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Continuing How many solar cylces (years) have you lived? For me it is 17. Rift Fleet 16:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm sorry I thought the Concord was in the Movie era. your ship may encounter the USS Hellraiser which was built during the Dominion War (note the name "Hellraiser") . At this point I do need a story line for the Hellraiser's part of ST:F besides the Dominion War. So it would be nice to have a friend to help me with this. Rift Fleet 16:31, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I know that this list goes on (lol) but could you check out the page called "Votes for deletion" I need those pages deleted, for now, until I either get more info on legal stuff from Paramount and /or CBS or I get info from reliable sourses saying that it is ok to host a fanon story online. Rift Fleet 16:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Where did you see that? Also, there are many fanon sites that don't even mention Paramount. Memory Gamma, on the main story page (here), gives the owning of Star Trek to Paramount, along with fanon ideas owned by the wrighter of the story. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 23:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I acctually heard it from my dad who has been a ST fan since TNG came out. The reason I am putting everything on hold is that I have something called a "guilt conscience." Meaning I hate to do anything wrong, if I do something wrong I feel guilty about it and I try to fix it so that I feel better. But I will continue to type the story, it just may not be posted until I can have COMPLETE assurence from CBS Paramount. So we can have our combined stroy via I'll keep you updated on what I am doing. Also Captainmike just came here to talk to me. If you know how I can contact CBS Paramount then feel free to give me their E-Mail and/ or Address. And the Hellraiser will be the one who the Condord will meet. Unless you plan to destroy the Concord sometime before the Dominion Wars. I'll be a Trek fan till the end! :) Rift Fleet 13:42, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Continuing error? I do not know what that is place explain. Rift Fleet 16:24, 23 October 2008 (UTC) A cameoappearence? Good plan but the Hellraiser is built during the Dominion Wars. Hmm but I could make a Admiral appear or maybe the Hellraiser finds whats left of the Concord. Rift Fleet 14:24, 23 October 2008 (UTC) YES, I would like for you to re-install the story:star trek:futures link in the stories area. I have made a disesion to add it thier again but no other parts will be added until I have confermation from Paramount. FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!!! Rift Fleet 17:29, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Whatever is in Category:Story is in the main story listings. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:52, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Take a looka t the "vote for Deletion" page and see if you can delete all the links and articles their. That might clear some space for me to post my story on this site again. Also when replying could you reply on my talk page? Makes it easier for me. Rift Fleet 19:10, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Question Please take a look at the candiates for deletion log are I have some images that I want to delete for personal purposes. Please delete them. Rift Fleet 17:06, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Well could you at least change the "who contributed" area to you? Because I did see the Galaxy class image on your USS Concord page. So could you at least change the contributions? I have a thing about stealing. For I am a Cristian and I have a mission to try and not break the Ten Commandments. Esspically the one that says: Thou shall not steal. That is why I have for now continued my own personal novel. Rift Fleet 14:02, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Officially I should have the ability to delete these images because I put them on here so why don't you just delete them? I put them on this wiki in order to improve my user page, nothing more! Now I want them gone from this site! In order to clear my mind so please delete them! These are the images: *Constitution class refit, profile view.jpg Sovereign.gif *AzatiPrimePlanetoid.JPG Galaxy class aft.jpg USS Sutherland.jpg *Star Trek Online logo.jpg USS Relativity.jpg *D7disruptors.jpg Voyager aftphasers.jpg *Romulan Bird of Prey model.jpg *Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft-dorsal.jpg The pictures that have these (*) by them must be deleted because I got those off a different Star Trek site. So those MUST BE DELETE IMMEDIANTLY!!! I reall don't care if Memory Alpha does this image thing because this wiki is not Memory Alpha! Rift Fleet 16:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) The reason why you can't delete those images is because you are not an Administrator. I am not going to delete those images because I feel that they look good and we may need to use them in the near future. And they are already being used such as the Galaxy class image on the USS Concord (CRC-06).Captain Redding 16:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC) USS Gemini Ok look I want to keep the Gemini on its own page because it gained "USS' at the exact moment it entered the future, sometime in the 2390's, the reason I want to keep its page is because one: its my ship!, two: my story!, three: I believe in 2161 starfleet began putting USS on all vessels to identify earth ships more easily. Also I did not want to add more about it until I was ready so next time PLEASE INFORM ME BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Rift Fleet 16:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Reply: Story Yeah perhaps it could make a cameo appearence, but that would be hard since if your ship is destroyed sometime before the Dominion War then that would be hard. HMM can't be the Dyson either since they where before the Concord, but take a look at the Dysons article to find out what we could do. USS Dyson (NCC-1806). Rift Fleet 18:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yes the Columbus could work and meet the Dyson, if it was not destroyed before 2287. Hmm what about the third ship in that era? Tell me more about then if you could. Rift Fleet 17:55, 4 November 2008 (UTC) The ship that I wish to know about has a registry called CRC-03 I think. Can you start and info page on it? If it also ok I would like to use CRC-03 in my story briefly, like it meets up with the USS Dyson (NCC-1806) at the edge of the Klingon border or something. Just reply on my talk page if you wish to speak. Also while your their take a look at my user page. Rift Fleet 17:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) So what class vessel is it? And does it still exist in 2287? Rift Fleet 19:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the welcome! -- Captain MKB 21:56, 6 November 2008 (UTC) * (siqar) i have just had two hours of work deleted when i saved the edit it was displayed and then deleted am i going to be made lok dum every time my work gets above avergethe work was edited from someting like this Science; Zilemlomow return to romulas in star cruisser hailing you have been deemed a bio- hazarad to romulas lower your sheilds Commander Telek we ran a bio scan of the ship there a ooo.58 chance of a risk of bio logical threat this fall within the limits rommalan crusser initiates command overide of the shields and and are taken abord for relocation at alien bio control space base V1 Qem Zil Zil Taibak Silen EslieSiro Ribelsa Koval Telek *